


Перемена мест

by Var_Vara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Vara/pseuds/Var_Vara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История про слишком инициативного Верго, который хотел, как лучше, а получилось, как всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемена мест

Вода громко билась об обшивку судна, словно прося впустить её внутрь. Воды были целые тонны, ледяной, густой и тяжёлой, а внутри было жарко, даже душно, а ещё накурено и пьяно.  
— Знаешь, давно хотел спросить.  
— Спрашивай, — разрешил Дофламинго, откидываясь в кресле и вытягивая длинные ноги.  
Его шуба огромным розовым комом валялась в стороне, галстук был немного ослаблен, кожа блестела от пота, и в полумраке тускло поблёскивали фиолетовые стёкла очков.  
— Почему я?  
Верго сидел на столе напротив кресла и курил, носом выпуская дым. Комната напоминала изображение с помехами из-за сероватых клубов.  
— Я никому не доверяю так, как тебе, — веско ответил Дофламинго.  
И опрокинул остатки рома в рот. Верго пытался перестать смотреть на его открытую шею и движение кадыка, и каплю, вытекшую из уголка губ. В голове шумело, как будто весь океан бился изнутри о черепную коробку.  
— Ты останешься без Коразона.  
Прозвучало с прохладцей, с неуловимой и тщательно спрятанной обидой. Если бы Верго спросили, он бы ответил, что доверие Дофламинго дорого ему, и это честь — выполнить самый главный приказ капитана за все годы службы. И этот ответ был бы честным, потому что Верго даже самому себе не мог признаться, что из-за мысли о прощании с семьёй неприятно холодеет под рёбрами.  
Дофламинго улыбнулся, обнажив на мгновение зубы, и резко встал, шагнув к стоящему в центре расплывающейся комнаты столу.  
— Моим шпионом в дозоре будет человек, который точно на моей стороне, — расстояния между ними почти не осталось. — Это ценнее, — он говорил пьяно и убедительно, касался губами кожи.  
Становилось всё жарче и душнее, и Верго поднял руку, снял с Дофламинго очки. Очень нагло, тот не любил, когда так делали, даже если речь шла о ком-то близком, но сегодня был последний день Верго в семье, сегодня было можно.  
— А кого поставишь новым Коразоном?  
— Росинанта, я думаю.  
Верго сперва рассмеялся, но, не увидев на лице Дофламинго отражения своего веселья, разом оборвал смех.  
— Серьёзно? Да сколько ты его знаешь?  
— С его рождения, — задумчиво ответил Дофламинго, будто мысленно считая, сколько лет прошло с того дня. — Он мой брат, я верю ему.  
— Человеку, который молчит и умудряется чуть не убить себя несколько раз в день?  
Во взгляде Дофламинго мелькнуло опасное недовольство. Никому, даже Верго, не позволялось сомневаться в его решениях. Особенно Верго.  
— Росинант так Росинант.  
— Славно.  
Воздух, густой и сизый, прорезался голосом Дофламинго, тяжёлым бьющим в виски тембром. Думать было трудно и совершенно не хотелось, а прощаться — очень жаль, но упускать возможность держать своего друга поближе к своему врагу было нельзя. Верго это понимал.  
Обхватив галстук ладонью и намотав шёлковую ткань на кулак, он заставил Дофламинго немного наклониться к себе. Так было намного удобнее развязывать плотный узел, расстёгивать верхние пуговицы рубашки, так лучше было слышно хриплое, сбивчивое дыхание. На нёбе пекло от сухости в комнате, от предвкушения, стягивающегося изнутри, и от горького, концентрированного запаха — парфюм, пот, сигаретный дым, ром. Отбросив галстук на пол, Верго распахнул на Дофламинго рубашку и широко провёл языком по его шее, поцеловал пульсирующую под горячей кожей вену, обвёл губами скулу.  
Было непривычно тихо и медленно. Дофламинго долго целовал Верго в губы, неторопливо расстёгивал болты джинсов, гладил ладонями рёбра и сведённые напряжением мышцы живота, и вместо стонов слышались только неровные вдохи-выдохи.Следы пальцев на смуглой коже, запрокинутая голова, темнеющие на шее кровоподтёки, сердце, колотящееся лихорадочно и избыточно.  
Руки у Верго дрожали, как будто он был убит в хлам самой лучшей дурью на свете, он стоял на коленях и путался в застёжках на брюках, а Дофламинго мягко смеялся и держал ладонь у него на затылке. Верго беспорядочно касался поцелуями живота, внутренней стороны бёдер, проводил языком по головке, и его вело, распаляло от каждого движения в ответ, от каждого короткого стона.  
Снаружи, наверно, творился самый настоящий ураган, который качал корабль взаправду, — Верго казалось, что стены плывут перед его глазами. Дофламинго прижимался к нему со спины, тяжело дышал в шею, толкался медленно и глубоко и синхронно движению бёдер водил рукой по члену. Удовольствие было острое, быстрое и яркое.  
Штормящий океан давно стих, вода перестала суматошно колотиться в борта и теперь мягко облизывала деревянный корпус. В темноте опущенных век всё ещё вспышками взрывались целые салюты.  
Они лежали поверх простыней, не прикасаясь друг к другу, Дофламинго на спине, а Верго на боку, подперев голову рукой и оглядывая его обнажённое тело. Взъерошенные волосы, мокро липнущие к шее и вискам, широкие плечи со следами ногтей, дорожку светлых волос, идущую к низу живота, длинные ноги. На него можно было смотреть бесконечно, как на божество. Верго за много лет не смог привыкнуть окончательно. Он курил, через раз поднося сигарету ко рту Дофламинго, который, делая затяжку, обязательно касался губами его пальцев.  
Молчание казалось приятным, а необходимость прощаться угнетала. Не потому, что они были любовниками, они не были. Это была дружба с привилегиями или особый подвид субординации — вполне в стиле Дофламинго.  
— Доффи.  
— М?  
Верго, потушив сигарету, придвинулся чуть ближе.  
— Не говори Росинанту, что у меня за задание. И, если скажешь офицерам, пусть они не говорят Росинанту.  
Дофламинго ненадолго задумался, а потом согласно кивнул. У них с Верго никогда не было особых проблем со взаимопониманием.  
«Этот Роси какой-то мутный», имел ввиду Верго. «Не доверяй ему», имел ввиду Верго. Ему не обязательно было говорить вслух.  
Дофламинго поднял руку и положил ладонь Верго на шею, притягивая его к себе, и прижался лбом к горячему лбу.  
— Не облажайся там.  
«Я буду волноваться». «Не хочу, чтобы ты умер». Говорить вслух было не обязательно.  
Дофламинго редко оставался у Верго на ночь, но сегодня была последняя ночь, и он остался.

Утром Дофламинго объявил команде, что Верго покидает их из-за важной миссии, и что новым Коразоном будет Росинант. Уезжая, Верго с недовольством заметил разукрашенного, усмехающегося Росинанта на его, Верго, месте — по правую руку от капитана.

* 

Обещая Ло, что всё будет хорошо, Росинант не врал. Он был уверен, что Дофламинго не выстрелит. Или был уверен, что сможет выстрелить первым. Он заметил неуловимое движение с искренним удивлением, и едва слышный щелчок курка показался очень уж громким. Больно стало прежде, чем пуля коснулась тела.  
«Я всё ещё его родной брат».  
Темнота оказалась очень холодной. И немой.  
Боль начала ощущаться ещё до того, как вернулось сознание. Ломило в затылке, слюна горчила стойким привкусом железа, и дышать было мучительно, потому что в лёгкие вонзались осколки переломанных рёбер. Где-то в районе грудины тяжелели несколько граммов застрявшего свинца ‒ Дофламинго не выстрелил в сердце. Потому что спешил, или рука дрогнула, а, может быть, он решил, что предатель и без того не протянет долго, или была ещё какая-то причина.  
«Он не станет меня убивать».  
Росинант открыл глаза. Ослепительно-белое всё отдалось резью в висках, и пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы комната вокруг обрела другие оттенки. Ослепительно-белым оказался мундир коммандера, висящий рядом с кроватью.  
Запястья Росинанта коснулось что-то холодное, и голос ‒ чистый, звонкий и очень юный ‒ назвал его так, как давно не называл никто:  
— Коммандер Донкихот? Вы меня слышите?  
От понимания, что он среди своих, захотелось облегчённо, истерично и счастливо рассмеяться. Росинант обещал Ло, что всё будет хорошо. И не врал.  
Он попытался ответить, но вкус крови во рту усилился, в гортани стало горячо, и пришлось просто кивнуть. По лицу прошлись влажной и тёплой тканью, к губам поднесли воду, немного облегчившую жжение в глотке. Зрение постепенно становилось чётче, а боль — немного терпимее. Росинант приподнял голову, и увидел широкое лицо с раскосыми глазами, мальчишеское и встревоженное.  
— Где мы?  
Сипло, будто горло засыпано песком, и страшно. Росинант не очень понимал сейчас, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на взволнованном юнге, что месяцы, проведённые среди пиратов, оставили внутренний след — его глаза, его голос, само его лицо, искажённое и перемазанное кровью и остатками грима, пугали мальчишку.  
— Мы уже на пути к штабу, сэр, — доложил юнга, пятясь к двери. — Кораблём командует капитан Верго, сэр. Я его позову.  
Ощущение было такое, будто в грудь снова выстрелили.  
«Наконец-то небеса начали улыбаться нам».  
Юнга вскрикнул, когда его руку перехватили сильные, горячие от болезненной лихорадки пальцы. Росинант дёрнул парнишку на себя, не позволяя уйти, и до боли сжал запястье, серьёзно глядя на него мутным, больным взглядом.  
— Капитан Верго — предатель, слышишь? Он пират, и уже много лет служит Джокеру. Ему нельзя верить! ‒ торопливый, полубезумный шёпот Росинанта не услышал бы никто, кроме юнги, даже не будь они в комнате вдвоём. — Не говори ему, что я очнулся. Мне нужно срочно связаться с адмиралом Сэнгоку, и Верго не должен об этом узнать. Ты понял меня?  
Мальчишка медленно поднял свободную руку и аккуратно разжал стискивающие его пальцы. На бледной коже алели следы. Росинант откинулся обратно на постели, часто дыша: его лицо покрылось испариной, взгляд метался, тело дрожало в ознобе.  
— Не говори Верго, — повторил он ещё раз, не замечая, что юнга вышел из комнаты. — Верго — предатель.  
На мгновение, продлившееся то ли пару секунд, то ли почти час, сознание оборвалось, а, когда вернулось, первым, что услышал Росинант был тихий, приятный голос.  
— Молодец, что позвал меня, — говорил Верго кому-то. — Коммандеру досталось, он бредит. Нужно поскорее прибыть в штаб, чтобы ему помогли.  
Над головой Росинанта мелькнули чёрные очки, блеснувшие отражением света на стёклах. Хлопнула дверь, очень громко, — от звука тупая боль в затылке усилилась.  
— Живучая мразь, — ласково прошептал Верго, наклоняясь к постели. Его лицо было спокойно, губы растягивала вежливая улыбка, глаза — скрыты тёмными линзами, но Росинант не сомневался: Верго может убить его прямо сейчас и очень этого хочет. Не ясно только, почему он не сделал этого сразу.  
Где-то над комнатой слышался топот, кто-то кричал, доносился скрип и громкий, слитый в единый шум гомон множества голосов. Стены плыли из-за головокружения и резкого поворота корабля.  
— Тебе повезло, что твою мордашку узнали прежде, чем мои люди сбросили тебя за борт.  
Боль была неповоротливой и тяжёлой, она распирала изнутри грудную клетку и вынуждала сдерживать каждый вдох и выдох. От недостатка кислорода перед глазами рябило, смысл слов Верго улавливался с трудом.  
Верго стоял рядом с кроватью и давил ладонью на грудь Росинанта. Белые бинты, которыми заботливые руки юнги покрыли все ранения, алели, наливаясь кровью. Потревоженные раны и гематомы ныли, и сильнее всего хотелось, чтобы Верго прекратил.  
— Ты будешь молчать обо всём, понял? — широкая ладонь ткнулась прямо в место выстрела.  
— Сука-а-а, — на остатках кислорода прохрипел Росинант.  
— Ты, блядь, слова никому не скажешь про меня, — пальцы сильнее надавили в самую середину раны. — Понял?  
— Да пошёл ты, — улыбнулся Росинант, чувствуя приближение забытья, сулящего облегчение, и потерял сознание.

* 

На место прибыли около полудня. Солнце жарило так, будто находилось на расстоянии вытянутой руки, скованный Росинант шёл, покачиваясь, и постоянно опирался на Верго, чтобы не упасть. Верго даже пожалел бы его, хрипло дышащего и смертельно бледного, если бы не настойчивое желание скинуть ублюдка в воду прямо в наручниках из кайросеки.  
Стоило ступить на широкий неустойчивый мостик, тут же заверещали, требуя немедленно покинуть корабль, двое неизвестных Вергу новеньких — мелкая совсем, юркая девчонка и неповоротливый бугай за её спиной. Росинанта они не узнали, а Верго и вовсе никогда не видели, но форме Дозора не обрадовались, даже похватались за пистолеты.  
Издали громыхнул очень знакомый голос. Появившись на мостике и увидев Верго, старина Требол сперва глазам своим не поверил, а потом цыкнул на новеньких, бодро приказав немедленно доложить молодому господину, что Коразон вернулся. У Верго до боли загорелось под рёбрами и пьяно закружилась голова. Хотелось истерически смеяться от облегчения, от ощущения того, что он дома, и больше никакого Дозора.  
Требол тревожно облизывал губы, оглядывая Росинанта. Тот стоял, с видимым трудом удерживая голову прямо, и смотрел вокруг так, будто это его появлению радуется весь корабль, будто это он вернулся домой, и ему здесь всё ещё все подчиняются. Будто бы вовсе не его бросили подыхать, как подстреленную бешеную псину, на Миньоне. Ухмылка растягивала его окровавленные губы, он показательно сплёвывал на выдраенную палубу красной слюной и щурил больные воспалённые глада на полуденном солнце. Его хотелось добить как можно мучительнее, и вовсе он не выглядел, как трофей для Дофламинго. Он выглядел, словно делал всем присутствующим, особенно Верго, одолжение. Самодовольная бесстрашная сука.  
— Этот-то откуда? — шёпотом спросил Требол. — Доффи его сам завалил.  
— Некоторых надо закапывать для надёжности.  
— А гарантий всё равно не будет, — хриплым шёпотом, срываясь в каркающий смех, закончил за Верго Росинант.  
Они прошли вперёд, и Верго уже собирался скинуть Росинанта на кого-нибудь, чтобы найти, наконец, Дофламинго, когда толпа зашумела, загудела, расступаясь, и впереди замаячила розовая шуба. За прошедшие годы Верго уже и забыл, какой он: невозможно высокий, в костюме и галстуке, с глазами, скрытыми за яркими стёклами, с быстрыми движениями.  
Пожалуй, Верго и сам не знал, чего ждёт — радости или гнева. Дофламинго улыбнулся ему, но от этой улыбки у Верго похолодело в затылке, как от приставленного к голове ствола пистолета. С Дофламинго всегда так: ощущение, будто где-то рядом несколько тонн тротила, а детонатор сбоит, барахлит, и нельзя знать, в какой момент всё вокруг взлетит на воздух. Или не взлетит.  
— Какого хера? — продолжая улыбаться, ласково спросил Дофламинго. А потом, наконец, заметил пленника, о котором ему доложили, и на мгновение застыл. Улыбка криво сползала с его лица, а Росинант смотрел на него безумным взглядом и ждал. Все ждали неизвестно чего: Дофламинго мог выпустить целую обойму — в живот, в грудь, в шею, прямо в лоб, чтобы в этот раз наверняка, а мог и обнять, словно ничего не случилось и перед ним просто его брат, которого полгода не было.  
Тишина длилась три долгие секунды.  
— Верго, ко мне, — приказалДофламинго. — Этого, — презрительный кивок в сторону Росинанта, — в его каюту, наручники не снимать, — подумав, он добавил: — проследите, чтобы не сдох.  
Росинант оскалился, растянув красные губы, и что-то мелькнуло в его взгляде — что-то, заставившее Верго неуловимо забеспокоится. Кажется, это была радость. Прошло немало лет с тех пор, как Верго покинул этот корабль, но Дофламинго не мог за эти годы измениться настолько, чтобы простить и принять назад предателя. Или мог?..  
— Какого хера? — повторил Дофламинго, как только захлопнулась дверь. Его голос теперь вовсе не был ласков, он звучал глухо и хрипло, словно сдерживаемый крик забивал глотку. Он выглядел очень пугающим всегда, когда обуздывал свой гнев и вспыльчивость. Ему шло рассердиться, психануть и убить несколько человек — тогда он успокаивался и снова становился отходчивым.  
Комната почти не изменилась за время отсутствия Верго. Разве что на столе теперь стояла пепельница.  
— Его подобрали дозорные, притащили на мой корабль, естественно, узнали и доложили наверх. Незаметно убить не получилось бы в любом случае.  
Дофламинго плеснул в два бокала вина, один протянул Верго, другой залпом опустошил сам. Налил ещё. Его молчание очень не нравилось Верго, но он знал, что пытаться сейчас искать оправдания или успокаивать — очень дерьмовая идея.  
Скоро Дофламинго придёт в себя и перестанет страшно, зло смотреть; тогда он начнёт расчётливо и хладнокровно обдумывать дальнейшие действия.  
— Был уверен, что убил ублюдка, — пробормотал он, тяжело опускаясь на кресло. Его голос дрогнул, и Верго понял — врёт. Не было следа от пули на красивом лице Росинанта, не было целой обоймы в его груди, был только один выстрел, которого оказалось недостаточно. Дофламинго не убедился, что убил. Дофламинго, кажется, впервые понадеялся на случай.  
— Он обещал тебя сдать Цуру?  
— Сенгоку. Я убедил его молчать, но до этого он успел сказать одному. Всё закончилось бы…  
Дофламиго махнул рукой, останавливая. Он и так понимал, чем бы всё это закончилось, и невозможно было злиться на Верго за то, что он выбрал спасение своей жизни.  
— Сукин сын.  
Верго почувствовал, как Дофламинго срывается с грани бешенства, возвращаясь к рассерженному, утомлённому спокойствию. Он подошёл и сел на подлокотник широкого кресла, как часто делал раньше, и почувствовал знакомый запах горьковатой туалетной воды, почувствовал тепло руки, коснувшейся бедра.  
— Мог бы, кстати, предупредить.  
— Везде люди. Да и со временем было напряжённо.  
— И что ты предлагаешь с ним делать? Убить, и чтобы в этот раз наверняка?  
— Думай сам, — пожал плечами Верго. — Но убивать, наверно, не стоит. Сенгоку за ним через все моря сразу же рванул, значит, мразь не последнее место занимает. Может пригодиться.  
Ленивые движения ладоней выше, к животу, короткий, прерывистый вздох. Дофламинго вдруг резко дёрнул Верго за руку, притягивая ближе, заставляя повернуться к себе лицом, и расставил ноги, чтобы Верго мог сидеть на нём, упираясь коленом в пах. В висках жарко застучало от забытой близости.  
— Как ты притащил его сюда добровольно? Как вы вообще ушли живыми, если сам Сенгоку?  
Он всё ещё сердился. Его голос вибрировал, он смотрел холодно, а ладони с излишней силой стискивали плечи Верго, он не позволял прикоснуться к себе.  
— Я сказал, что пацан у тебя, и ты его убьёшь, если со мной что-то случится.  
— И он повёлся? — заинтересованно оживился Дофламинго.  
— А ты бы не убил? — усмехнулся Верго, наконец, дотягиваясь губами до перетянутой галстуком шеи. — Неужели пацан тебе дороже?  
Дофламинго запустил пальцы в его отросшие волосы, на короткое мгновение прижимая ближе, а потом отдёрнул руку назад, отстраняя зашипевшего от неожиданной боли Верго. Ему нужно было вспыхнуть и перегореть. Злость кипела в нём, путая мысли с эмоциями, гнев подстёгивал выместить на ком-то всё разом, словами или болью. Весь вид Верго, его знакомая и понимающая улыбка, блестящий от слюны рот и покрасневшие скулы, каждое его движение и возбуждение — распаляли. Сменяли злость на другое, горячее и более сильное.  
Руки срывали капитанскую форму дозора, на коже оставались алые следы от ногтей, пряжки ремней стукались друг о друга, и терпения не хватило даже на то, чтобы раздеться полностью. Верго вобрал в рот длинные пальцы и жадно всмотрелся в лицо — всё ещё напряжённое, с гневными морщинками на лбу и ожесточённым взглядом. Вырвалась сдавленная ругань, когда Дофламинго, едва проведя мокрыми пальцами по своему члену, вошёл и с силой дёрнул Верго на себя. Движения были быстрые, неосторожные, стоны глухо застревали в груди, не давая дышать, Верго стискивал спинку кресла и ловил кайф — наплывающий, прерывистый, через раз. Его касались горячие руки, хорошо, как надо.  
Скоро стало оглушающе тихо. Дофламинго откинулся в кресле, расслабившись всем телом, прикрыв глаза, обеими руками он притискивал к себе тяжело дышащего Верго. Влажная кожа, наспех обтёртый белым кителем живот, стойкий запах пота и секса, и одуряющая тишина.  
— Неплохо, — лениво подвёл итог Дофламинго, глядя, как Верго застёгивает штаны и натягивает обратно майку. Сам он всё ещё продолжал растекаться по креслу.  
Искусанные губы тронула тёплая усмешка.  
— Я тоже соскучился, Доффи.  
— Не думай, что легко отделался. И ублюдок остаётся, но только под твою ответственность.

* 

Рассвет жрал горизонт по краю, когда Верго вышел на палубу и увидел Дофламинго, он был уже в костюме и бодро и сосредоточенно выговаривал что-то Треболу. Заметив Верго, он кивнул и неуловимо улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— Какие-то дела?  
— Да, нужно заскочить на один остров, тут неподалёку, к ночи вернусь.  
— Я с тобой?  
В ответ Дофламинго коротко помотал головой.  
— Останься, введи себя в курс дел. И следи за…  
— Понял.  
Вскоре один из кораблей неторопливо отделился от остальных и направился на юго-запад.  
Перед каютой Росинанта скучала девчонка. Верго уже знал, что её зовут Детка Пять, и что её поставили на сегодня контролировать перемещения Росинанта. Ему можно было покидать каюту только в наручниках и только под наблюдением. Детка бодро сообщила, что пленник не приходил в себя после ухода врача, но жив. И улыбнулась хищной, не детской улыбкой.  
— Ты, кажется, не очень этому рада?  
— Ублюдок любил нас помучить, — охотно поделилась она. — А потом предал молодого господина!  
В её глазах Верго видел отражение той преданности и огромной, необъяснимой любви к Дофламинго, которая захлёстывала всех его последователей. И его самого в первую очередь, просто с годами он научился это скрывать.  
В комнате кисло пахло потом и болезнью, кровью и гноем. Росинант открыл глаза, стоило Верго приблизиться к постели. Он выглядел лучше, чем вчера, и все его раны были обработаны и перетянуты чистыми бинтами, но взгляд всё равно оставался мутным, лихорадочным. От него ощутимо веяло болью.  
— Где Ло?  
— Его уже нет на корабле.  
— Они убили его?  
— Нет.  
— Где Доффи?  
— Его тоже сейчас нет.  
Росинант замолчал, обдумывая ответы Верго и придумывая новые вопросы. О своей судьбе он не спрашивал, давая Верго возможность первому выставить условия.  
— Останешься здесь. За тобой будут присматривать.  
— Я пленник, — хрипло рассмеялся Росинант.  
— Ты козырь.  
— Хочу увидеться с Доффи.  
— Нет.  
Когда Верго уходил, Росинант дружелюбно показал ему средний палец. Он определённо не собирался умирать.  
В своей каюте Верго разложил на столе карту и провёл пальцем линию на юго-запад от местонахождения стоянки пиратов Донкихота: в том направлении не было ни одного острова, до которого можно было бы добраться за день. Это смутно, необъяснимо напрягало, скребло изнутри.  
— С возвращением, — прогудел голос, а потом хлопнула незакрытая дверь. Офицеры, не дожидаясь приглашения, рассаживались вокруг стола, а Диаманте улыбался, криво и радостно, и держал в руках бутылку самого дорогого рома. — Это нужно отметить!  
— Неудачное время для того, чтобы нажраться.  
— Любое время удачно для того, чтобы нажраться, — поправил его Диаманте и грохнул поверх карты четыре стакана и пепельницу.  
Через час комнату заволокло дымом, пьяным смехом и похабными историями. Верго невольно отмечал: ни один из офицеров ничего важного и значительного не рассказывал о том, что было с делами в последние годы. Видимо, Дофламинго не дал отмашку доложить обо всём, и теперь каждый гадал — что Верго известно, а что нет. А сам Верго гадал, что известно им о нём. Целые годы, проведённые на связи только с Дофламинго, сослужили дерьмовую службу. Совершенно не хотелось играть в подобные игры с теми, кто был семьёй.  
— Ну и у нас Цуру на хвосте висит, вот-вот на расстояние выстрела подберётся, а Доффи похуй, Доффи объявил совещание среди капитанов, закрылся у себя, а потом вышел оттуда довольный и велел идти на опережение и атаковать первыми. И я даже знать не хочу, что там, за дверью, происходило!  
Верго слушал отстранённо, удачно смеясь в нужных местах. Чувство тревоги по-прежнему не давало расслабиться, и вдруг щёлкнуло понимание — никто не говорит о Росинанте.  
— А что с этим? Росинантом, мать его.  
— А что с ним? — нетрезво повторил за ним Диаманте и прищурился.  
— Ну, что с ним было, пока меня не было.  
— Молчал, в основном, — хмыкнул Требол. — Детишек пугал, но наши молодцы, пуганные.  
Пика торопливо разлил по стаканам ещё, капая пахучим алкоголем поверх карты, и переглянулся с Диаманте. В конце концов, все они были Верго не чужими людьми.  
— Знаешь, поговаривают, у тенрюбито инцест в рамках дозволенного, — вдруг тихо заметил Пика.  
— А у них вообще есть рамки дозволенного? — Требол неприятно, невесело рассмеялся, а его взгляд оставался серьёзным.  
— Да кто их знает.  
Проще было только сказать Верго прямым текстом. Беседа плавно, умело перекатилась на другую тему, снова стоял смех, а потом какие-то не очень весёлые истории о том, как однажды они всё-таки чуть не попались Дозору. И о том, откуда у них дети, — классные дети, даже Дофламинго ими доволен.  
— Хорошо, что Доффи вернулся к делам, — неожиданно съехал Диаманте.  
— А он от них отходил? — удивился Верго.  
— Ну, — Диаманте замялся. — После Миньона он все эти дни бухал в каюте у дозорного выблядка. Как только от Цуру отбились и скинули пацана, сразу запил.  
Верго залпом выпил налитый Пикой стакан и выщелкнул из пачки сигарету. Требол принялся что-то снова рассказывать, а остальные — шумно поддакивать.  
Смутное ощущение чего-то нехорошего оформилось, удачно собирая в себя и отстранённость Дофламинго, и скрытую радость Росинанта. Всё стало очень просто.

* 

Детка Пять зло сощурилась и перекинула из руки в руку пистолет.  
— Куда собрался? — процедила она, глядя на Росинанта снизу вверх.  
— Верго сказал, что Доффи захочет со мной поговорить, как только вернётся.  
Естественно, Росинант врал — легко, пренебрежительным тоном. Детка внимательно посмотрела на искажённое болезненной гримасой лицо, на расползшееся по бинтам пятно крови и, подумав, кивнула.  
— За мной.  
Он послушно шёл за ней по знакомым коридорам мимо кают, в которых бывал, и его тревожило совершенно неуместное инстинктивное ощущение безопасности — он чувствовал себя как дома, и это было неправильно. Детка остановилась перед дверью каюты Дофламинго и ненадолго замерла, переступая с ноги на ногу. Постучать сама всё же не решилась.  
— Молодой господин не велел беспокоить. Если тебе приказано — входи.  
В помещении полумрак и накурено. Дофламинго сидел за столом, полностью покрытым бумагами, и что-то читал, периодически щёлкая пальцами. Он не повернул головы на скрип двери, не отреагировал и на тяжёлое, болезненное дыхание. Он позволил Росинанту несколько минут молча себя разглядывать, стоя в дверном проёме, а потом, наконец, спросил, всё ещё не поднимая взгляда:  
— Ну?  
Росинант молча прошёл к столу и опустился в кресло напротив, морщась от боли и аккуратно прикладывая руку к ране на груди. К никотину примешался стойкий запах ржавчины.  
— Я не приглашал тебя присесть.  
— Крайне неучтиво с твоей стороны.  
Хрустнула, комкаясь в кулаке, пергаментная бумага. Дофламинго отбросил от себя смятый лист и — впервые за всё время — прямо посмотрел Росинанту в лицо.  
— Чего тебе? — в его тоне не было злости, только усталость.  
— Где Ло? Верго не сказал мне.  
— Верго не знает. Мальчишка в надёжном месте, которое не найдёт Дозор. Подрастёт и, если захочет, вернётся.  
Странный, пристальный взгляд. Осунувшееся, разом ставшее старше лицо, волосы, липнущие к влажным от пота вискам, бьющаяся на шее, в отвороте рубашки, жилка. Дофламинго неуловимо изменился.  
Совершенно некстати вспомнилось: Дофламинго смеётся и отдаёт Ло какие-то старые, ценные книги — просто почитать, потому что мальчишка любопытный; Дофламинго, оставшись наедине с Росинантом, ласково смотрит и приказывает — не бить детей, особенно Ло, потому что ему и так досталось. А потом Дофламинго обещает достать лекарство — вскользь. И достаёт.  
В груди неприятно тяжелеет — это не Росинант спас Ло.  
Именно поэтому Росинант тогда забрал мальчишку и исчез. Потому что стало невыносимо находить в Дофламинго что-то хорошее, потому что стало слишком спокойно рядом с ним, и потому что прикосновения стали естественными — провести пальцами по ладони, положить на колени голову, выхватить из губ сигарету.  
— Ты не врёшь мне?  
— Нет. Я же не ты.  
Сквозь пренебрежение и злость засквозила холодом обида. То самое чувство, неожиданное и удивляющее, когда предаёт кто-то, кто точно никогда бы не предал.  
За дверью послышался шум, мужской голос выговаривал, а детский — всхлипывающе извинялся. Росинант встал.  
— Что дальше, Доффи?  
Дофламинго склонил набок голову.  
— Наверно, убью тебя, — спокойно ответил он. — А пока вали отсюда.  
В каюту без стука вошёл Верго, за ним влетела Детка Пять.  
— Ты обманул меня!  
— Извини, — без сожаления сказал Росинант и позволил направить на себя дуло пистолета. Детка Пять вывела его в коридор, продолжая сквозь губы ругаться и обещая больше никогда не верить ему. Она была не единственной, кто это обещал.  
Несколько минут переполнялись неспокойной тишиной и шелестом исписанных страниц. Верго сидел на краю стола, глядя, как Дофламинго читает, и медленно водил пальцами по его руке — скользкая рубашка, собранная складками, закатанная до локтя, горячая кожа на предплечье, вены и сухожилия запястий. Дофламинго неуловимо улыбался и щурился.  
— Ты ввёл себя в курс дел?  
— Ага.  
Прикосновения перешли выше, коснулись ключиц, шеи, линии подбородка.  
— Офицеры сказали кое-что интересное.  
— Что же?  
Дофламинго отложил книгу и принялся лениво расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
— У тебя было что-то с Росинантом?  
Разом стало холоднее. Ласкающие руки замерли, последняя пуговица осталась в своей петле. Верго спрашивал без ревности, без обиды — он лишь прояснял ситуацию. Проще от этого не становилось.  
— С каких пор мы задаём друг другу такие вопросы?  
— Ты поэтому его не убил?  
— Иди сюда.  
Рубашка скомкано соскользнула на пол. Ответов в тот вечер так и не случилось.  
Утром Верго ушёл, напомнив, что Дофламинго обещал собрать команду и обсудить дальнейшие планы. Дофламинго долго сидел за столом, бессмысленно глядя перед собой, и перебирая бумаги — все подтверждения предательства Росинанта, которые удалось найти.  
Вчерашний вопрос Верго оказался очень неуместным и растревожил сомнения.  
По-хорошему, Росинанта стоило убить ещё там, на Миньоне. Дофламинго, в общем-то, и убил, но обошёлся без контрольного в голову — и зря. Это вовсе не потому, что у них что-то было. Скорее, потому что ничего не было.  
А теперь из-за того быстрого, холодком кольнувшего под рёбра чувства жалости одни проблемы. Верго, вылетевший из Дозора, Цуру, которая снова шла след в след, да и само по себе присутствие на корабле Росинанта явно не делало ситуацию лучше.  
Казалось, что пистолет сейчас весит намного больше, чем обычно. Он оттягивал руку, и пальцы устало немели от этой немыслимой, утомляющей тяжести. Дофламинго остановился ненадолго перед дверью прежде, чем толкнуть её и войти. Он не знал, выстрелит или нет. Это была забавная игра — в конце обычно кто-нибудь умирал. Однажды вышла промашка, и вот теперь есть шанс поиграть снова — стало даже интереснее.  
Росинант стоял спиной к нему и лицом к зеркалу. Лицо его было бледное и как будто незнакомое без въедливой, сочной краски на губах и глазах, лицо сияло синяками и ссадинами, острыми, исхудавшими скулами и тёмными веками. Увидев Дофламинго в отражении, Росинант не улыбнулся, как раньше, да он даже головы не повернул.  
Дофламинго прошёл в комнату, всё ещё сжимая ладонью пистолет, и только тогда заметил — на Росинанте форма Дозора. Белый, ослепительно белый китель, белее незагорелой кожи, белее снега, падавшего с неба на Миньон и окровавленное тело. Нашивки, погоны, запонки и тусклые пуговицы. Глазам стало больно смотреть на вычищенную белизну. Где-то внутри, там же, где когда-то родилась жалость, закипела, грозясь вот-вот расплескаться, злость. С Росинанта хотелось сорвать эту одежду, а лицо хотелось окунуть целиком в краску — без нарисованной улыбки лицо было чужое и страшное.  
— Убьёшь меня?  
Он ведь даже не шевельнулся. Оружие ни разу не попало в его поле зрения. Догадливый ублюдок, спрашивающий о своей смерти с таким равнодушием, что не оставалось сомнений — не боялся. Смотрел в зеркальную гладь с пренебрежением и лёгким, вызывающим интересом.  
 _Ну же, Доффи, кого ты обманываешь, ты же выстрелил однажды, а мы оба знаем, что повторяться — не в твоём стиле._  
Расстояние до него — три широких шага. Дофламинго подошёл вплотную, сжал свободной рукой предплечье, внимательно посмотрел на их отражение. Росинант пах сигаретами и вычищенной формой, белая ткань которой неприятно колола кожу.  
— Нет, — подумав, наконец, ответил Дофламинго.  
Он провёл дулом пистолета по бедру Росинанта, животу и груди, упёр металл повыше кадыка и надавил. Росинант сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. Впервые стало заметно, что ему страшно до края, до кислого тошнотного привкуса на языке. Потому что он знал: «нет» Дофламинго в любую секунду, без предупреждения, может стать выстрелом.  
По-хорошему, Росинанта нужно было убить на Миньоне. Сейчас убивать его было бы стратегической ошибкой, так сказал Верго. Да и как убить-то теперь — тёплого, напряжённого всем телом, не дышащего и даже не пытающегося отвести зажавшую пистолет руку?  
Дофламинго подумал, что пожалеет об этом вот уже очень скоро. Вместо того, чтобы нажать на курок, он рывком развернул Росинанта лицом к себе. Тот подчинился безвольной тряпичной куклой, но смотрел с всё тем же интересом.  
 _Что-то новенькое, Доффи, это же не в твоём стиле — дважды повторять одну и ту же ошибку._  
Некоторые ошибки стоили того, чтобы повторять их снова, снова и ещё разок, для закрепления. Прекрасные в своей безнаказанности, самоуверенности, в обезоруживающем, невозможном взгляде с лица, которому недоставало красок. Отстраниться и отойти от Росинанта стоило Дофламинго неимоверных усилий. Больших, чем тогда, на Миньоне, в него выстрелить.  
 _Помнишь, Доффи, держать себя в руках и отказываться от желаний — не в твоём стиле. Что же ты творишь, Доффи?_  
Пройдя к столу, Дофламинго бросил на него пистолет и схватил пачку сигарет. Дым затопил лёгкие до верхов, пропитывая горячим и горьким. Мысли слегка рассеялись, поредели, тугое кольцо металла вокруг рёбер расслабилось, давая жадно глотать никотин.  
— Красивая форма.  
Росинант склонил голову. Во взгляде мелькнуло что-то знакомое — то самое.  
— Спасибо. Отвык от неё.  
— Стоит ли привыкать снова?  
Между ними снова было три широкий шага. Росинант сделал два, и Дофламинго протянул ему свою сигарету, аккуратно, чтобы пальцы не соприкоснулись.  
Росинант смотрел внимательно и серьёзно, как в детстве. Он, конечно же, знал Дофламинго достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать — речь не о форме. Всё гораздо, гораздо проще, и примерно в миллион раз сложнее.  
Окурок зашипел в пепельнице, затухая. Пальцы со ссадинами на костяшках, длинные и слегка подрагивающие, медленно расстёгивали форменный китель. Белая ткань отгибалась, шла морщинами, кажется, ломалась со слышимым хрустом. Дофламинго наблюдал. Острые ключицы, широкие плечи, грудь, всё ещё перетянутая бинтами, бледная кожа, покрытая шрамами вдоль и поперёк, и шрамы бугрились, и хотелось провести по ним руками и губами. Когда Росинант раздевался, очертания предметов вокруг будто теряли резкость, а кровь била в голову снизу вверх тяжело и гулко, заглушая мысли. Всё становилось гораздо, гораздо сложнее, и примерно в миллион раз проще. Достаточно было сделать ещё шаг.  
Китель, снятый и грубо, безжалостно скомканный, упал на пол. Его можно было бы подобрать. Или Дозор с готовностью предоставит новый. Может быть, даже повыше званием — за слив информации о самом Дофламинго Донкихоте-то. Росинант, если повезёт, за такое даже контр-адмирала получит. Это игра была намного забавнее любых других. У Дофламинго было нехорошее предчувствие, что в конце снова кто-нибудь умрёт.  
— Я могу тебе верить? — этот вопрос никогда не задают тем, кому верить можно.  
Дофламинго спрашивал, стоя близко. Касаясь обнажённого торса Росинанта ладонями и дыша ему прямо в губы.  
— Либо веришь, либо убиваешь меня, — пожал плечами Росинант. Сукин сын, будто бы играющий в русскую рулетку, зная, что барабан пуст. Очень скучно.  
Второй вариант из двух предложенных нравился Дофламинго гораздо больше первого. Лично вытащить все пули из барабана перед игрой. Разве это веселье?  
Росинант облизал сухие губы. Раздался стук, и сразу же скрипнула дверь.  
— Я помешал? Команда ждёт.  
Верго смотрел не прямо на них, а в зеркало.  
— Вовсе нет, мой Коразон, — улыбнулся Дофламинго и пошёл ему навстречу. Росинант дёрнулся, как от удара, и потянулся за своей дурацкой рубашкой с узорами из сердец — она всё ещё висела тут, в его каюте, на спинке стула. За прошедшие дни Дофламинго не удосужился отдать приказ сжечь вещи предателя.

* 

На них напали неожиданно. От первого залпа взлетела на воздух пустая переполненная оружием бригантина, пришвартованная ближе всех к открытому морю. Следующий снаряд попал в воду.  
— Как на нас вышли? — спрашивала Детка, снова и снова, со страхом глядя на белые флаги.  
Дофламинго не ответил, натягивая над кораблём нити. Перед глазами плыли красные пятна, гнев оглушал настолько, что не слышны были даже крики пострадавших. Росинант смотрел растерянно, будто бы даже испуганно. Словно это в самом деле не по его наводке Донкихотов нашёл Дозор.  
Губ Дофламинго коснулась улыбка — пусть Росинанта убьют свои. Если не убьют — ему же хуже. Прозвучал приказ защищаться. Росинант нетвёрдой рукой взял оружие и, долгое время лишь защищая себя, в конце концов убил кого-то из нападавших. Кого-то из Дозора. Дофламинго заметил это мельком: бледное лицо, пустой взгляд и перепачканные кровью руки.  
Бой вышел недолгим, победы не получилось — отбившись от первой атаки, корабли Донкихота начали отходить, позже оторвались.  
— Я убью его. Ещё раз!  
Старшие офицеры рассматривали пол.  
— Как он, блядь, умудрился слить наше местоположение? Я сказал за ним следить, чем вы занимались?  
— Доффи, мы... — попытался Диаманте.  
— Слышать ничего не хочу!  
— Это я.  
Воздух потяжелел, дышать им стало трудно и почти больно. Дофламинго долго смотрел на Верго невидящим взглядом, а потом вдруг разом будто бы успокоился.  
— Все свободны — приводите всё в порядок.  
Офицеры вышли из каюты один за другом, Верго, не дождавшись просьбы, остался.  
— У меня осталась связь кое с кем там. Я думал, увидев своих, Росинант попытается переметнуться, и ты увидишь, что зря...  
— Замолчи, — оборвал его Дофламинго.  
Он стоял неподвижно перед своим столом и впивался в края столешницы пальцами, с такой силой, что дерево, казалось, вот-вот треснет. Верго с беспокойством наблюдал за руками — лицо Дофламинго было абсолютно спокойно.  
— Доффи, — Верго обошёл стол и хотел было прикоснуться к плечу Дофламинго, но благоразумно передумал. Тот, казалось, готов был в любую секунду убить того, кто окажется ближе всех. В комнате они с Верго были вдвоём.  
— Всё же хорошо закончилось.  
— Нет, не хорошо, — было бы намного проще, если бы он кричал, швырял в стену стулья или выпускал в потолок обойму за обоймой. Его голос был тих и звенел от тщательно сдерживаемой ярости. Верго знал — будь на его месте кто угодно другой, смерть не заставила бы себя долго ждать. Хотелось извиниться. Хотелось сказать «Доффи, это же я, Верго, я не предатель». Слова вставали поперёк горла и мешали дышать.  
— Уходи.  
— Теперь ты знаешь, что ему можно полностью доверять.  
— После всего я никогда не буду ему полностью доверять, — Дофламинго всё ещё не смотрел Верго в лицо. Голос стал громче, плечи сгорбились ещё больше. — Тебе теперь тоже.  
Молчание наполняло комнату и распирало изнутри стены. Комната, казалось, вот-вот развалиться, и это был первый раз, когда Верго не хотелось быть наедине с Дофламинго.  
— Уходи, — снова, уже тише, попросил Дофламинго.  
И Верго ушёл.  
Как только закрылась дверь, Дофламинго налил себе стакан вина и выпил залпом. Пальцы продолжали дрожать, запястья выкручивала судорога. Ему тоже хотелось бы, чтобы от гнева можно было избавиться, закричав, швырнув в стену стул или убив кого-нибудь, но нет.  
Он шёл по тёмному коридору, безошибочно зная дорогу, в каюту, которую слишком часто навещал по ночам в последние годы.  
Дверь скрипнула, но Росинант не проснулся. В каюте горела лампа, горько пахло сигаретным дымом, пропитавшим всё, было прохладно, но лицо Росинанта всё равно было потным, покрасневшим, и он весь был горячий, как в лихорадке, и порой постанывал сквозь сон. Сегодняшний день добавил ему повреждений. Дофламинго не сомневался, что он выживет, но от вида распластанного по постели, дрожащего и беспокойного Росинанта в груди щемило.  
Дофламинго вздохнул. Когда Верго притащил Росинанта, и когда стало ясно, что Росинант останется, Дофламинго пообещал себе — никогда больше не доверять ему. Не позволять ему пробираться слишком близко, не давать никакой власти над собой, не хотеть.  
Обещания опасно пошатнулись, построенные на непрочных столбах самообмана. Дофламинго осторожно, стараясь на разбудить, лёг рядом с Росинантом и положил ему руку на грудь.

* 

За слив информации о том, где находится команда пиратов Донкихота, и благодаря сохранению связи с офицерами Дозора, Верго приняли назад. Наверняка, под наблюдение, поэтому не было шансов поддерживать с Дофламинго полноценный контакт.  
Они не прощались.  
Вечером, когда Верго покидал очередную стоянку, чтобы вернуться в Дозор, Росинант сидел на месте Коразона, скалясь ярко-красными губами на бледном разукрашенном лице и ронял с сигареты пепел на перья шубы. Дофламинго улыбался.  
Всё было на своих местах. 


End file.
